


Here In My Arms

by akwardcadabra



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: A little, Aftercare, Armand's POV, Blood Drinking, Clothed Sex, Day 16, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, I Posted It Today So I Wouldn't Forget, Internal Monologue, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lap Sitting, Little Dialogue, M/M, My First Smut, POV First Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Stream of Consciousness, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akwardcadabra/pseuds/akwardcadabra
Summary: It felt as sweet as any other form of touch. As the hand on my arm that was holding me or the body pressed flush against me. But there was no sexual pleasure and there didn’t have to be.





	Here In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the characters or the original stories.  
> And I know that this is from the Day 16 Prompt but if I hadn't posted it today I would have forgotten. I also don't participate in all of Kinktober, so I figured it would be alright.  
> Enjoy ^^

Eyes met in the dark room, yet again and I could hear Daniel moan underneath me. His hands snaked down my back and back up again, forming a pattern. Daniel needed this and I knew that he did. Days and days of being apart from me had worn him out emotionally. 

He took great delight in holding me in his lap, he always had. But apparently tonight, he didn’t possess the patience to even undress. Rather he simply pulled me into his lap and started moving his hips. I indulged him. I do indulge him quite often lately. 

His eyes fluttered open for a second and his name fell from my lips again. I could hear his heartbeat quicken and I could tell he was nearing his release. He looked utterly beautiful this way, compliant and begging me to touch him. He knew I wouldn’t, though. As much as Daniel enjoyed other sexual activities, the act of rutting against my bottom, grinding into me excited him far more.

It did have an atmosphere of urgency to it as if he couldn’t wait to get undressed and have proper sexual intercourse –as far as it was possible anyway. But I had to admit that this was quite exciting. He was so desperate for me, gasping, grinding and whimpering underneath me. And sitting in his lap was a nice position to be in.

One of his hands found its way into my hair, grabbing and pulling it. Of course, he couldn’t hurt me like that, so I let him. His other hand ran up and down my back, almost in time with his heartbeat. 

It felt as sweet as any other form of touch. As the hand on my arm that was holding me or the body pressed flush against me. But there was no sexual pleasure and there didn’t have to be.

“Armand.”

There it was again. The gasp, the faintest whimper of my name, begging me to touch him. Gently, I put a hand against his neck.

“Yes, Daniel?”

I could tell what he wanted but it would be no fun if he didn’t beg for it. A pleasurable feeling made its way down my spine as Daniel’s hand pulled my hair harder.

“What do you need?”

His eyes flew open and he gasped brokenly, dropping the hand from my hair and using it to pull me flush against his body. I couldn’t quite suppress the smirk that made its way across my features at the sight of Daniel.

“Please, Armand.”

One might call me cruel but I did not let up on him. He did love to beg from time to time and tonight would be one of these times. 

“I cannot give you what you need if you won’t tell me what it is that you need.”

I felt for a moment like a mother, trying to find out what has her child upset so she could get rid of the threat. Now his head dropped to my shoulder, his hot breath sending little shivers down my spine. 

“Tell me, Daniel.” 

My voice was barely above a whisper but of course, he heard it and dug his fingers into my back.

“Be good for me and tell me.” 

His head fell back and he was looking at the ceiling, moaning obscenely loud. Daniel did like the feeling of pleasing me even if sex alone had little to no effect on me. The feeling of being held and caressed by your loved one was, of course, a nice feeling but for me, it was not sexual in nature.

“Bite me.” 

There is was, barely above a whisper. But I understood and ever so gently, I grabbed his hair, stretching his neck. He was pliant and exposed his throat to me. Slowly I lowered my mouth to his neck, letting it rest there for a moment. 

Daniel whimpered in anticipation. I, myself, felt a twinge of anticipation in me but I waited for a few more moments. His heart was pounding and his blood was flowing fast in his veins. This vein, so vulnerable and holding such a crucial essence for human life, had no more protection than a thin veil of skin. It almost arose a chuckle in me to think about how fragile my lover was beneath me.

At last, however, I took mercy on him and sunk my teeth into his neck. He moaned in ecstasy and I almost mirrored his pleasure as his blood flowed into my mouth. A quiet moan escaped me as I drank from him. 

Daniel was convulsing beneath me, obviously having reached completion. And I held him tightly, securing him in my arms until I was done. Then I closed the wound and pulled back, looking at him. 

A distant yet happy smile spread across his face and he embraced me. I couldn’t help but breathe a laugh as I held him tightly, letting him come down from his height. Gently, I ran my fingers through his hair, allowing him to calm down in my arms.

Eventually, he went limp in my arms and I laid him back onto the bed. I could tell that he was still awake and when I left the room to get a wet cloth, he cried out for me softly.

“Don’t go, yet.” 

I didn’t answer but quickly came back into the room to show him that I was still there. I wouldn’t have to leave for another hour and he had to know that, too. 

After I had cleaned him up, I settled him back against the bed and offered him a glass of water. But he refused, closing his eyes and reaching for my hand.

“Daniel, you have to hydrate yourself.”

Now I truly felt like a mother, trying to get her disobedient child to take care of its most basic needs. But Daniel shook his head again. Sighing heavily, I settled beside him, too quick for him to notice. Once I allowed him to embrace me again, I managed to make him drink the water.

“Good.”

He had lifted the glass from his lips but it was almost as if the praise made him drink the rest of the water. A small smirk formed on my lips and I put the glass down next to us. Daniel was now breathing slowly in my arms before he spoke.

“Did you like it?”

The question caught me off guard. But I managed to answer quickly, wanting to reassure him before I eventually had to leave.

“Yes, I did enjoy this encounter. Why are you asking?”

“I want this to be as good for you as it was for me.”

“It is, Daniel. I have told you several times already.”

“I know. I’m simply trying to make you feel good, too.”

An endearing sigh left my lips and I simply began to stroke his hair.

“You do make me feel good, Daniel. I don’t have a reason to lie to you about this.”

He smiled, seeming content with my answer. That was the last time we talked that night. 

Before I knew it, Daniel had fallen asleep in my arms, his body limp and heavy. Gingerly, I settled him in bed, covering his body before I moved away, ready to leave before sunrise. He looked at peace and I decided that to be my sign to leave.


End file.
